Frostbitten Heart
by KiiroSakura
Summary: For years Yukie Minami has felt so lonely because her father spends more time with her sister, Miyuki the royal heir. Clouded by resentment, Yukie doesn't realize she actually loves her sister and wants her to succeed until it's too late. Yukie makes a big mistake, one that will change her life forever.
1. The Princess of Hoshi

Frostbitten Heart

**INTRO**

Regions, the areas that keep peace and harmony, all regions ruled by a leader, or what they call a lord. Lord Hojo Minami of the Hoshi Region is a kind man and a wonderful father to his two daughters, Yukie, the youngest and Miyuki, the oldest and the heir to the thrown. He may be a loving father but has always paid more attention to his royal heir Miyuki. Yukie over the years became jealous over the extra attention her father was giving Miyuki. She still loved her sister but at the same time she resented her, everything became worse after her mother died. Yukie and Miyuki were only seven and nine.

They both were very sad but Yukie was even more sad because her mother would give her lots of attention. So then Yukie became even more resentful, she tried her best over the next seven years to put on a normal act, but things just became too much for Yukie to handle, and she gets so clouded with resentment that she doesn't see her biggest mistake in life coming. One that will change her life forever.

**Chapter One- The Princess of Hoshi**

A blizzard was happening, it was one of those days. The Hoshi Region usually have blizzards once a week. It snows three times a day and lakes were always solid ice. The region had huge mountains, the biggest is called Raiga Mountain, and at the base of that mountain is Minami Manor. Home of Lord Hojo Minami and his two teenage daughters, Yukie who just turned fourteen and his oldest, Miyuki who is sixteen. To all the residents of Hoshi Region they look like a normal family but deep in that family something dark resides within the family.

Coming out of her room, Yukie takes the family dog, Shun outside so he can do his business. The family got Shun about a year ago, he's a black and white Husky. He mostly stays with Yukie because her father is busy all the time and Miyuki is too busy learning about her royal duties with their father and teachers. Yukie doesn't get much time herself with them either, she becomes more and more depressed everyday, but she never shows it so the family doesn't know anything about it. She may be feeling like that but she could never hate her own sister, in fact she loves her sister more than anything in the world she just doesn't know it.

"Shun come on boy!" Yukie calls Shun back and they go inside. Yukie goes into the bathroom and grabs a towel and begins to wipe Shun off. She picks up one paw at a time and dries them off. She then dries his belly, back, and tail. When she's done she walks into the bathroom again and throws it into the dirty clothes basket. "Ruff ruff!" Shun barks in excitement when she returns. "Shun keep it down, Miyuki is studying in the next room!" Shun lowers his head and lays down on the floor.

Yukie then gets a knock on her bedroom door. "Enter!" She says and she already knows who it is. He opens the door and steps in. It's Sota Takahashi, a servant of the Minami Clan. "Lady Yukie I'm here to collect your laundry." She nods and walks to her bed to lay down. "Very well." She listens to him collect the laundry and walk out of the room. Yukie closes her eyes and takes a nap. Shun gets up and joins her on her bed and falls asleep himself. Soon Yukie begins to stir in her sleep. She dreams of her past, a childhood memory of when her mother was still around.

**DREAM**

It's all white, she closes her eyes and then she opens her eyes back up to see the background change to the backyard, Yukie then sees her five year old self running up to someone, she then realizes it's her mother. Yukie then starts to observe her younger form. "Mother, mother look at what I found!" Her mother turns to her younger form and smiles. "What did you find my dear?" Younger Yukie then holds out a Winter Lily. "See it mother? It's a Winter Lily! Miyuki loves these, I want to give it to her." Younger Yukie then begins to walk toward Minami Manor. A hand then stops her. Younger Yukie turns around to see her mother. "I'm sorry Yukie but Miyuki is studying."

"Mother she is always studying, I barely ever get to see her, sure she's the heir and all that but she needs to spend time with her sister sometimes. It's not fair!" Younger Yukie sits on the ground and pouts. Her mother sits next to her and puts her arm around her shoulders. "Listen my dear, your sister has many responsibilities as the heir. She tries her hardest. I just want you to know Miyuki feels..."

**END DREAM**

Yukie opens her eyes to see Shun staring at her. She wishes she could have heard a little more in her dream. What was her mother going to say? She looks at the clock to see that she was only asleep for a couple hours. It's about time for dinner. She gets up to head to the dining room. Shun gets up as well and heads toward the door. She looks at him and sighs. "Stay." Shun then walks back to the bed to lay down again. Yukie walks down the hall and enters the dining room only to come face to face with her sister. Her breathe is caught in her throat. She has rarely ever been this close to her sister. Staring into her blue eyes makes her happy for only a few moments until she speaks. "Greetings Yukie, what are you up to?" Yukie doesn't know what to say.

**To be continued...Hope you enjoyed. Soundtrack up soon. I'm not sure when.**


	2. Last Moment

Frostbitten Heart

**Chapter Two- Last Moment**

Yukie stands there for about another minute before saying anything. "Oh, greetings Miyuki, just getting ready for dinner." Yukie walks around Miyuki and goes to sit down in her seat. A servant pulls out her chair for her to sit down, once she sits he pushes the chair back into place. Miyuki sits down as well. It's just a few minutes before the food is brought out when the doors open to reveal Lord Hojo Minami.

Lord Hojo walks to his chair and gets seated quickly. Dinner is then brought out, tonight it's fish, lobster, and rice. For about ten minutes they eat in silence until Lord Hojo speaks up. "My daughters I think it would be a great idea for you two to start spending more time together." Yukie and Miyuki look at him with a surprised look.

They don't say anything so he continues. "Tomorrow you two shall go on a walk together. Walk on the special royal path that goes from the backyard to the decorated wood area." Miyuki nods but has one request. "Father, since I get barely any time with Yukie may we go without any servants of guards? The path is completely safe." Yukie looks at her in amazement but says nothing.

Lord Hojo goes into thought for a few moments. "Very well Miyuki, just be careful." Miyuki smiles and seems excited. Yukie however seems kinda unhappy. '_She probably is just acting, like she'd want to spend time with me._' "...Yukie?!" Yukie snaps out of her thoughts to see her father looking at her. "Yes father?" "I said I hope you and Miyuki have a good time tomorrow on your walk." Yukie decides to go with it. "Yes father, I'm sure we will, I'm looking forward to it."

**LATER**

Yukie lays on her bed thinking about her and Miyuki spending time together, what made her father make a decision like that? She'll just put on an act then and just go with it and be happy when it's over. Her sister doesn't really want to spend time with her, she's just doing what her father wants. Yukie doesn't know it but her sister is wanting time with her.

Yukie gets ready for bed, tomorrow her and her sister will take a walk. They should be gone for no more than twenty minutes. She hopes those twenty minutes will go fast. Yukie finishes getting ready for bed, she lays down and turns off her bedroom light. And oddly enough for the first time in three years she won't dream.

**NEXT MORNING**

Yukie wakes up to the sound of knocking on her door. She lifts her head. "Enter." Again Sota Takahashi walks in. "I'm sorry to wake you Miss Yukie, but your father requests your presence." He quickly walks out, gently shutting her door. She heads to the dining room, knowing he would be eating breakfast.

She's right, when she walks in she sees Lord Hojo and Miyuki eating. She turns her head to see Shun eating out of his bowl in the corner of the dining room. She gets seated and gets her breakfast, eggs, waffles, and orange slices. Lord Hojo finishes his breakfast and begins to tell the girls what they're going to do. "Okay, in about thirty minutes you two will go on your walk together, make sure you stay on the path and be very careful. Miyuki doesn't want any guards going so please be safe."

'_Oh please father, you only care for Miyuki's safety. If I were gone they wouldn't notice a thing.' _Yukie quickly eats then gets dressed for the cold, she puts on a black cloak, about twenty-five minutes later she's ready. Both girls meet at the backdoor. The two glance at eachother. The two then begin to walk in silence.

For the first five minutes they walk and don't say anything. Miyuki finally tries to make conversation. "You know Yukie, I'm glad we can spend more time together." Yukie glares at her but says nothing. '_Yeah right Miyuki_' Miyuki frowns. Yukie tries to speed up a little so she is not walking side by side with her sister.

Miyuki then finally has had enough. "What's wrong with you Yukie?! You won't talk to me at all!" Yukie stops then turns around. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you your highness! You and father don't care about me! He only cares about you!" Yukie begins to run she gets to the end of the path but she keeps running further.

"Yukie! Wait!" Miyuki runs after her. Yukie stops after running to the base of another huge mountain, Ice Mountain. This mountain is called that because the sides are pure ice and when the sun comes out, which is a rare occurrence in Hoshi Region, you see rainbows all over the mountain. At the very top there is a lot of very thick snow.

Miyuki finally gets there. "Yukie I can't help you if you don't talk to me!" She tries to put her hand on Yukie's shoulder but Yukie slaps it away. "There is no talking to you! You nor father care for me! It's all about you because you're the heir to the thrown!" Miyuki gets wide eyed. "You didn't care about me when mother died either, I was all alone! Sister, I hate you for it! It's your fault!"

Miyuki walks over to Yukie to try to comfort her but Yukie backs away. "Keep away from me!" Yukie screams at the top of her lungs. Suddenly they hear a rumble. They look up to see the snow and huge blocks of ice coming down from Ice Mountain. It's an avalanche. The girls start to run but Miyuki accidentally steps into a deep part in the snow and falls.

"Help Yukie!" Yukie panics and turns around to go help her sister. The blocks of ice are hitting the ground now. Yukie helps Miyuki up and they start to run. Miyuki pushes her younger sister to get her away from there as far as possible. The snow finally has clashed with the ground. The snow start swallowing the area. The snow is catching up to them. Yukie tries to grab Miyuki's hand.

Their finger tips brush and just a moment later the snow and blocks of ice bury Miyuki. The avalanche finally ends and Yukie tries to find her sister. She then sees an arm sticking out of a pile of snow covered with sharp shards of ice. She carefully uncovers Miyuki. Blood coming from her mouth and top of her head.

Miyuki opens her eyes and smiles. "G-glad y-y-ou made it Yukie. I'm sorry f-for all the p-pain you w-went through." Yukie feels tears running down her cheeks. "Miyuki no, don't go!" Miyuki lifts her hand and places it on Yukie's chest, just where her heart is. "It's my t-time now. M-mother is w-waiting for m-me." The hand then falls. Miyuki is gone.

Yukie sobs over her sister, and then realizes it's all her fault. She ran further, she screamed and made the avalanche. She killed her own sister. '_I've got to run away, I'm a disgrace. Father will never forgive me. My sister is dead because of me._' Yukie puts on the hood of her black cloak.

Yukie runs in the direction of a hill heading toward the region that is not far from Hoshi Region, the Katsu Region, the land of cherry blossoms. She's too disgraceful to stay in Hoshi. She reaches the hill walking down she trips and falls down the hill about 400 feet. She lays there with tears running down her face. She blacks out.

**Sad, I know. Hope you liked. More soon.**


End file.
